


Future Needs

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, NSFW, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, doggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You want a baby, but Sebastian doesn’t





	Future Needs

“Five years, Seb. We’ve been together for five years now. I know your views on marriage, and I can respect that; but I want a baby. I’m not getting any younger, and I want to start a family with you. Why can’t you understand that?”

“I get it, but right now it’s not a good time for me. I travel a lot and with all the filming, my life is too crazy right now. Maybe in another year or so? I’m at the top of my career right now, and having a kid would throw a wrench in it all.”

I’m stunned. I’m not even sure how to respond to what he just said to me. The tears have since stopped streaming down my face and I listen silently on the phone. 

“Babe, you still there?”

I don’t want to answer him, but I finally do. “Yes.” It’s barely above a whisper.

“Listen, I’ll be home in another few days alright? Just, right now isn’t a good time.”

“Seb, I can’t wait much longer.” I hang up the phone, not giving him a chance to respond. I open Instagram and look at pictures of my friends kids and families. Almost all of them have kids now, and they all look so happy— perfect little families. I want that more than anything. Why doesn’t he understand that?

I ignore the text messages from him, not wanting the water works to start again. I’ve already agreed to not go through the whole wedding thing for him; but I’ve wanted to be a mother for as long as I can remember. Even back when Sebastian and I first started dating, I began picturing small clones of him running around, and Seb tucking them in at night. I imagine he would teach them Romanian and how to ride a bike. My fantasies of the perfect little family. 

My dreams are crumbling though, and I’m afraid this is going to pull the two of us apart. We have dealt with so much already— hectic schedules, paparazzi, months without seeing one another, and we have battled all these obstacles together. I need him on my side for this one though. 

My phone keeps buzzing with new messages and finally I look at them. All are from Sebastian, and all of them basically say the same thing.  _ Don’t be mad at me. We can discuss this later. I love you.  _ I sigh and respond back. 

_ I love you too. I’ll see you in a few days. _

I keep busy over the next few days, seeing friends, cleaning, baking— basically anything I can do to not think about the conversation that is going to transpire between us. I am finishing up a batch of chewy chocolate chip cookies when I hear the key in the lock. I turn and watch as he drops his duffle bag by the door and closes it behind him.

“Hi babe. Welcome home,” I say pulling the last try out of the oven.

“I missed you. It smells great in here.” He says, walking up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling into my neck. His few days worth of scruff scratching my delicate skin. I lean into his touch. As much as I still want to be mad at him, his touch puts me at ease and I can’t help my reaction to him.

“Come on, I need to get my hands on you, babe. It’s been too many nights alone with my hand and facetime.”

He leads me to the bedroom and we strip each other down, kissing and touching as we go. He grabs my neck and pulls me flush against his body, licking and kissing at my pressure point. I wriggle under his touch— he knows what he’s doing drives me crazy. He pushes me down on the bed and climbs over me. I lift my hips up, inviting him in, and he doesn’t hesitate. He pushes in slowly, and both of our moans fill the room.

I clutch on to his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist, lifting my hips to allow him a deeper penetration. He’s in no rush, and neither am I. The two of us are savoring each other. He runs his hands down alongside my body and I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers.

“I’ve missed you so much babe. I’m right where I’m supposed to be now,” he grunts, increasing his pace. “I’m gonna fuck you until you come, and then I’m going to work on putting a baby in you. I wanna see your belly swell, knowing I did that to you.”

He’s thrusting hard and fast now, his words echoing in my head, helping my impending climax along. “Come on baby, come for me so I can give you my seed.”

I stare at him, and he has a cocky smirk plastered to his face. “That’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve heard.”

“Good, well I mean it. Come for me, Y/N. Make me a man of my word.” 

I arch my back and shake as the dam breaks and I’m gushing around him. He holds my hips and pounds into me, filling me completely with his own orgasm.

We are both breathing heavy, and we are still connected, his upper body lying on top of mine. “Are you serious about making a baby?” I ask, running my fingers through his hair.

“Yeah babe. I know things have been busy between us; but I also know how much you want this. I would love to see a little kid with your eyes running around, making us complete.”

“You’re not just saying this because it’s what I want, right?”

“No babe. I did a lot of thinking over the past few days, and I know how much you have sacrificed for me. It would be selfish of me not to help you with something you want.” He kisses me and pulls out. 

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up so we can practice making a baby some more.”


End file.
